Spanish Guitar
by Angelicalfixe
Summary: Inspirada na Canção Spanish Guitar,Toni Braxton, Bella todos os sábados vai a um café badalado na cidade de forks, onde toca seu amado Edward, onde acaba se apaixonando pelas suas canções e pelo seu charme.


Essa fic é inspirada na canção Spanish Guitar, da cantora Toni Braxton.

Lembrem-se os personagens são da Tia Steph... Não meus.

___A smoky room, a small cafe_

___They come to hear you play_

___And drink and dance the night away_

___I sit out in the crowd_

___And close my eyes_

___Dream you're mine_

___But you don't know_

___You don't even know that I am there._

___Um salão esfumaçado, num pequeno café_

___Eles vêm para ouvir você tocar_

___E beber e dançar a noite toda_

___Eu me sento no meio da multidão_

___e fecho os olhos_

___Sonho que você é meu_

___Mas você não sabe_

___Você nem sabe que eu estou aqui_

POV Bella

Mais uma vez é sábado, e eu já estava ansiosa de novo, eu definitivamente ADORAVA o sábado, por quê? Eu sempre ia num Café bem movimentado em Forks que se chamava The Cullen's, além de ter uma excelente decoração, bom atendimento, e sempre está repleto de gente, tinha uma ótima musica, e o principal de tudo, o cantor me cativava.

Ele tem os cabelos cor de bronze, eram estranhos, mais não deixam de serem lindos, seus olhos são de esmeraldas profundas, se olhassem muito tempo para eles dava até pra ver a sua alma. Eu adorava o jeito que ele tocava, colocando sua paixão, seu carisma, além de ser incrivelmente lindo, ele conseguia ser ainda mais com seu violão espanhol na mão, só Deus sabe quantas vezes eu sonhei que ele me pegasse igual aquele violão, me abraçando, principalmente aqueles lábios rosadas e aparentemente quentes em minha boca.

Eu sempre sentava na mesma mesa, e o observava tocar, fechando meus olhos algumas vezes e apreciando suas musicas, mais tudo tem seu lado ruim, ele nem sabia que eu existo, eu nunca tive coragem de ir até lá e conversar com ele, afinal ele tinha uma aliança prata bem grossa no seu dedo anelar direito, ou seja, garotas desistem, ele já tem dona, mais nem por isso é proibido olhar, ele conseguia tirar todos os meus problemas da minha cabeça, coisas do trabalho, discursões com a família, só do fato de entrar naquele café e ouvir e ver ele, tudo passa.

Minha vida anda complicada ultimamente, desde o incidente que ouve com a minha família, meu pai Charlie Swan chefe de polícia em Forks, pegou sua "amada" esposa e minha mãe na cama com outro homem, seu nome era Phill ele estava na cidade com seu time de beisebol de segunda divisão, além do fato de ser mais novo que a minha mãe, ele a convencera de ir com ele para Phoenix, deixando eu, meu pai e meu querido irmão em forks.

Meu irmão Jasper tem sido uma salvação na minha vida, sempre me apoiando, e me incentivando a seguir em frente, ele é três anos mais velhos que eu e amava livros fazendo com que eu também amasse, abrimos uma editora juntos com muito esforço e suor de nós dois, trabalhávamos e estudávamos todos os dias até juntar dinheiro para abrimos uma empresa nossa, que hoje está indo muito bem nos negócios.

Quase ninguém acreditava que éramos irmãos, pois ele era loiro com os olhos mel, e muito encantador, fazendo as meninas suspirarem por ele, além de ter um pote físico excelente, graças a academia que ele fazia todas as terças e quintas na hora do almoço, ele tinha a pele quase translucida assim como eu fazendo-o mais incrível do que já é, ele puxou nossa mãe Renée, assim como eu puxei ao meu pai Charlie.

Eu tenho cabelo cor de mogno, que quando bem cuidados, ficavam brilhosos e sedosos, além de serem bem ondulados, no sol conseguia mudar de cor para o avermelhado, meus olhos eram castanhos chocolates fazendo os combinar com o cabelo. Para completar eu conseguia ser a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés em uma superfície plana.

Quando deu 18h00min, fui tomar banho e me arrumar para ir até os The Cullen's, lavei meus cabelos com o meu shampoo favorito de morango, sair correndo do banheiro enrolada na toalha, afinal tinha homens na casa, escolhi um jeans preto, com uma bata azul, sapatilhas pretas e um jaqueta também preta destacando o azul da minha bata, nunca fui ligada a moda minha mãe me dera essa roupa no meu aniversário, e decidi usá-la hoje, fui ao banheiro novamente e sequei meu cabelo, deixando bem ondulados e deixando destacando meu rosto, passei um rímel transparente e um lápis de olho, e para estampar minha boca usei um gloss. rosa.

Peguei meu celular e mandei um SMS para Jasper:

"Jazz me encontra no The Cullen's ás 19h00min, vou ficar te esperando, XOXO Bells."

A resposta veio dois minutos depois:

"Ok mana já te encontra lá, Jazz"

Desci as escadas, e encontrei meu pai no sofá assistindo basquete na televisão.

_ Pai já tô indo, pedi que Jasper me encontrasse lá. - ele sabia muito bem controlar seus sentimentos apesar de sabermos o que ele está passando, Mas sempre nos surpreende agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_ Ok filha toma cuidado, e não sai de perto do seu irmão.

_ Tá bom.

Peguei minha picape, recém-reformada, peguei a estrada até chegar ao meu Café preferido, estacionei meu carro, ficando na cabine até tomar forças, não sei por que mas eu sabia que hoje ia ser diferente, suspirei e sai, já entrando no bar e lá estava ele sentado em uma cadeira em cima do palco, lindo e maravilhoso, tocando seu violão espanhol.


End file.
